A Precious, Unwanted Gift
by Angel's Black Heart
Summary: Don gets pregnant! Sadly, he's scared to tell his family about the child because he knows no one will treat him the same if they knew who the father was. Rated M only for a Minor sex scene, but for no other reason. Later becomes LeoxDon Tcest!


NA: I had this idea in my head and wanted to try it out. The beginning of this chapter takes place when dark Leo was healing in Cody's house. If you want to see the episode it's Season 6 episode 23. Enjoy!  
Warning: contains tcest and mpreg. I promise this mpreg will make since, so don't hurt me!  
_

In 2105:  
Don yawned and stretched his arms, moaning as he rubbed a crook in his neck. He looked at the clock next to his bed and realized it was only 2:00 AM. Not being able to go back to sleep, Donatello rose and walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

After eating it, he walked to where Dark Leo's incubator was, seeing that his patient was still awake too. Don froze as he looked at him. Should he bug him? After all, this guy was scarier than Raph. But the dark creature was quite aware of his presence and grunted.  
"If your here just to gawk at me, then go away."  
Don shook his head and sat down on the stool next to Dark Leo's incubator.  
"No, I can't sleep and wanted to check up on you... Of course I didn't know you were also having troubles..."  
The turtle grunted again and glared at him,  
"I'm not some kid. I don't see why you need to check up on me."  
Don rolled his eyes and looked at his bandaged arm.  
"Maybe because you're some what of a brother to me? Maybe because no one deserves to be hurt like that? What do you think?"  
Dark Leo was silent for a little, letting his glare soften before he looked away,  
"... My brothers couldn't give a crap if I was injured like this. My Don would have diagnosed the problem, but would just laughed about it."  
Don flinched at that and said determined,  
"Well I care if you get better. Like I said, You're considered a brother to me; I don't like when my brothers are hurt."  
Dark Leo laughed a maliciously and smirked at Don,  
"Really? I even though I would do anything to kill your family?"  
Don glared at him, but not because of the threat of his family,  
"Yes. I would." He stated simply.  
Dark Leo instantly stopped laughing and smirking, giving Don a blank look.  
"R-really?"  
Don nodded. He watched as the darker creature turned the other way and whimpered in a choked voice,  
"I-I've never been told something like that before..."  
Don bit his bottom lip, feeling sorry for the turtle. Without hesitation, Donatello turned off the shield, and walked over to the other. He gripped the turtle into a tight hug. Dark Leo froze for a second, then rest his head agains Don's chest, gently churring. Don smiled and kissed the top of Dark Leo's head,  
"It's okay."  
Dark Leo turned towards the purple turtle and gripped his face.  
"Then let me feel okay," he whispered before gently kissing the other. Don tensed at the feeling, wondering if he should let the other do this. He quickly reasoned that the dark turtle just needed a way to vent out his frustrations. If that was so, Don would help him... No matter how far it went. In conclusion to these thoughts, Donnie kissed back.

Donatello didn't really know how it happened. One moment they were kissing, the next, he was on top of the other. Dark Leo's hands on his hips, thrusting inside him. Donnie thought the turtle would be much rougher, but instead, it was slow, gentle, pleasing even. The room began to feel hotter and hotter as they churred, moaned, and gasped. Soon, Donnie was moving his hips with the turtle. Dark Leo moaned at this, then came inside the other; the voice of Donatello crying out made the sex that much more satisfying.

Don panted softly, then nuzzled head against his neck. The darker turtle churred, then bit the other's shoulder.  
"... Thanks..." Dark Leo whispered. Donatello smiled and looked at him,  
"I-I just wanted to help..." Don kissed the other's forehead, then stood up, turning the shield back on.

Once Donatello was gone from the room, Dark Leo couldn't help but grin maliciously. What a win win situation! Not only did he convince another one of the ninja turtles that he was straying from the dark side, but he finally got his worked up sex drive to calm down! He wanted to just laugh maniacally, but stopped only because it would give his cover away. Even though that Donatello had the brains of their family, he was a total fool when it came to others' emotions. Soon his plan to destroy the turtles would be complete.  
_

NA: yeah, The sex scene was more to set up the plot, so I tried to make it be almost non existent, just there.  
Btw the last paragraph only really makes since if you've seen the episode I talked about in the beginning. But if you're too lazy, basically Dark Leo got injured so he could get taken care of and trick the turtles to believe he has changed his ways.


End file.
